The Neighbor
by Brandidy
Summary: AU Beth hates Daryl Dixon. She really does. He was such a noisy neighbor and his damn brother was going to be the death of her. What happens when Beth gets locked inside a mall, and thinks she's alone until the youngest Dixon makes his presence known? ONESHOT


I _hate_ Daryl Dixon. No, not just hate. Absolutely loathe. No, not even that. That's too mild a word. I abhor him. Detest him! He's the worst.

"Beth, honey, why does it look like you're about to break that window?" My father asked, standing in the doorway. Huffing, I turned towards him, but got yanked back. I looked down, seeing that my fingers were gripping the window pane without even noticing.

"Of course not, Daddy. Then I'd have to pay for it." I said, standing up and walking to him. "I was thinking about breaking someone elses."

He laughed, leaning on the wall for support. "Who has you all riled up?"

"Her neighbor, Daryl Dixon." Maggie said, brushing passed.

I gave her a glare, then looked back to the see my father's reaction. His face showed no real concern but he did need more details. It wasn't often that a boy was mentioned in a sentence about me. "It was nothing-"

"He keeps her up all night with his loud noises and music." Maggie quickly interrupted, and I swear I could kill her. "She confronted him and his brother showed up and tossed beer on her."

"Maggie! Do you even know how to be quiet?" I asked, shaking my head and walking down the stairs. She followed behind me.

"Why does it even matter? Just call the police on him." She said, picking up my car keys from the table and handing them to me. I had slept at home last night just to get away from those damn Dixon's.

Opening the door, I clicked the unlock button on my remote. "Don't you think I thought of that? But even if he gets arrested, he's only in there for a certain amount of time, and then he's still next door to me and worst of all, now he'll have a personal vendetta." I stomped to my car, trudging through some snow on the ground. "I could get robbed! Or beaten! Think of you poor sister, Maggie."

"Beth, maybe you can just politely ask him during the day." My dad said, poking his head out of the front door.

I got in the car. "They party during the day too! I swear, there ain't a minute where they aren't partying in their own throw up."

They waved me off as I drove away, seeking refuge in my music as I pondered on the inevitable. I would have to do something. They were so loud. If it wasn't the music, it was the women. And God, there were a lot of them. Every day I saw them leave, and every night, I'd see more come back. It was honestly sad.

Repeats of what had happened the day before played in her mind, making her all the more angry.

_I had been woken up around 12 at night to a loud guitar solo and some girl screaming and hollering. Instantly, I knew where it came from. I had been in that apartment for nearly five months now, and the last two of them have been ruined by two brothers, Daryl and Merle freaking Dixon. _

_Every night, it's the same damn thing. Their bodies are probably 70% alcohol now instead of water. It made me curious as to whether or not their livers were okay? I was well aware that too much alcohol could give you liver cirrhosis._

_A loud bang on the wall had me up and angry. _

_I was stomping and hissing profanities through the hallway until I got to their room, then knocked on the door. _

_It took about 5 minutes, but when they finally did open up, I was hit by a big wall of the smell of smoke and alcohol. And something else… Sweat? It smelled like sweat in there. _

"_Who the hell are you?" A man asked me. He was tall and he had shaggy brown hair that fell just near his ears. I could tell he was some kind of redneck which honestly just made me feel a bit more at ease, since I had grown up in a small country town. _

_I coughed, forgetting what I had even came there for, and stammered. "I'm Beth."_

_He looked at me like I was a fish out of water, then got loud. "Speak up, girl. My hearing ain't like it used to be."_

"_I'm your neighbor, Beth Greene." I said again, this time more sure of myself. _

_Then, I saw the man get nudged to the side, and another man, one much older stood in the door way. "Well, look at you. You look like some prissy city slicker bitch."_

_My mouth dropped. Who the hell did he think he was? "Excuse me?"_

_He began laughing, and I saw the younger guy trying to get back into the doorway. The older one looked me dead in the eye, and I no longer felt comfortable at all. "What can we do for you, _Beth Greene_?"_

_I didn't know how they'd react to my complaining, but I was pretty sure the worst they would do was slam a door in my face. It was worth a shot to get some decent sleep in my own home. "I was just wondering if you guys could keep it down a little? I get up early and have college classes to attend, and it would be really-"_

_And then it happened._

_The older guy lifted his cup and splashed it into my face, soaking me to the bone with some nasty concoction of liquid self-pity and depression. It honestly tasted like rubbing alcohol, and I was so god damn shocked that I just stood there, saturated in this assholes drink._

"_Get the fuck outta here." The older guy said, leaving the doorway. The younger one walked up, his mouth open a little bit too._

_By this time, I had pretty much assumed which one of the two was which, considering I had heard about them before, and the one before me was Daryl. I just kind of looked at him, then saw in his eyes that he wanted to laugh. Beside him, two girls came up, and at the very least he had enough chivalry to not burst into laughter as they had, but he wanted to. And I wanted to punch him. I wanted to punch all of them. But instead, I just turned and left._

_Getting back into my room, I picked up my phone and quickly called Maggie, telling her everything. "I hate them. I hate Merle and I hate those girls, but most of all, I hate Daryl."_

"_Why? Wasn't Merle the one who did it?"_

"_Ain't nothing worse than somebody who sees something bad happen and doesn't have the guts to say something about it." I inform her, then wipe my face with a towel. "I smell like the 1920s." I groaned._

_Maggie chuckled. "Why don't you come and stay at the house for the night?"_

_I didn't think I had ever heard a better plan._

I walked down the hall to my apartment, and to my complete joy, I hear no loud music. It was nearly 9 at night, but there were no parties or big orgies. Just peace and quiet. Almost _too _quiet.

I opened my apartment door and went in, heading straight for my cabinets to grab something to eat when my phone went off. I checked it, seeing it was an update on some event I had been tagged in, and that's when I saw that it was Judith, my friend Rick's, birthday tomorrow. How did I forget that?!

It was honestly not even a second thought to leave immediately and go get something, but I suppose my location choice could have been considered a bit more thoroughly. All I could remember on the drive is that Judith had been talking about these damn American Girl dolls, and normally I wouldn't spend so much money on her, but Rick's wife just passed away a little less than a year ago, and this will be his first time having to shop for Judy by himself, so I definitely felt like it was the least I could do.

I rushed into the mall, stupidly neglecting that most of the doors were shutting, and pushed myself to get to that store as soon as possible. There were little to no people, and I was incredibly thankful considering I was going about five times as fast as you should walk in a mall, but it was all moot. That damn little store was closed, and I think I felt my heart fall out of my stomach.

What the hell was I supposed to do now?

Thoughts filled my mind, secondary presents that would hopefully appease her were becoming a list from best to worst, and then I felt my bladder punch me in the gut.

Why I always had the worst timings with needing to use the restroom, I will never know, but I definitely did, and it wasn't going to wait, so I found a map and found the closest restroom, which by the way was in the food court, nearly on the other side of the mall.

Whoevers idea that was needs a severe ass kicking, and I was more than willing to oblige.

I must have looked like a stick walking to the restroom, but I was too afraid to open my legs and pee myself.

I got inside the stall and let loose. I heard some talking over a speaker in the distance, but I was just too thankful to stop my prayers and listen.

I got out and washed my hands, finding that the paper towels were all gone, and left. I noticed something wrong immediately after walking out. The lights were insanely dim. Almost as if in a power saving mode? I couldn't have been in there for more than… Maybe thirty minutes. I vaguely recall getting on my phone, but then it died. It may have been an hour.

I stood there for just a second before I took off in a full speed run to the nearest exit. Locked.

"Oh god." I said, turning around to try another. It was several stores down, and it was also locked. "Shit shit shit."

"Beth?"

The voice caught me off guard. Who was here that new my name? And whose voice was so gruff and rough that I felt some sort of tingle in my throat? Turning, I found my answer.

"Daryl?"

There he was, standing there in some cut off shirt with dirty torn jeans, his chest heaving in and out like he had been running.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still unable to move. What was going on?

He shook his head. "I was jus' tryin' to get out of here. Everything's locked up. Why are you here?"

Oh yeah. I hated him. "Why should you care?" I asked without really caring for the answer, and it really didn't make sense to ask, but I just wanted to hurt him. Which was not something I usually say, but my god, he had hurt me.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" He asked harshly, walking towards me to check the door I had just checked. Which probably pissed me off even more.

"Don't you worry about my panties, Dixon." I said with so much animosity that I didn't even blush. But he did, even if it was slight.

He walked around me another time, watching his feet as he did. "Well, whatever the reason, we got to get outta here."

"Obviously." I breathed, rolling my eyes. Maybe I was being difficult, but he deserved it!

He didn't say anything else to me, but he walked off like he had a plan, and I was in no place to stop him from getting us out of here. The less time with Daryl Dixon, the better.

He got us up the escalator, which was basically just stairs since everything was off, and he checked the exit near the cinema. "Dammit."

"Maybe you just ain't pushing hard enough." I walked up beside him and hit the door hard with the palms of my hands. It didn't budge. I hit it one more time, and once it didn't move again, I sighed and leaned my forehead against the door. "I swear, if I'm stuck here with you for the rest of the night, I think I'm just gonna toss myself off one of these balconies."

He made a strange chuckle, then turned his back on me. "Nobodies gonna stop you, sunshine."

"You know, what the hell were you even here for, Daryl? There isn't an open liquor store in the mall that I'm aware of!" My hands clenching beside me, I prepared myself for my first yelling match.

He spun around, his hand coming up and his finger pointing right at me. "Don't try to pretend like you know a damn thing 'bout me."

"Anybody who's watched Deliverance knows a damn thing about you." I didn't realize until after I said it that it might have actually hurt him. And I'm pretty sure it did. But wasn't that what I had wanted?

"Get off your fucking high horse, princess. Just 'cause you're getting some college education and your daddy pays the bills doesn't mean you're better than me. 'Cause you didn't get whatever you want doesn't mean you know shit about the world." He was closer now, his breath in my face, and strangely, it didn't reek of alcohol.

I raised my eyebrows, uncrossing my arms from my chest so that I could point fingers too. "Screw you." I'd been through some tough shit this year. My wrist burned with the proof, but I tried to keep my attention off of them. "Because I don't have a country accent or scars all over me don't mean I don't have them. You're sitting here trying to tell me not to judge you off of appearance, which I'm not, yet you're doing the same thing to me? That's hypocrisy at its finest."

He stopped for a second, his breathing hot and heavy. He reminded me of an angry bull. "Why do you hate me then? If it ain't because of…" He looked down at himself, mainly his dirty pants and worn boots. "This."

I was about to respond when it hit me. He had some insecurity in there too. Where I was afraid to show anyone my scars, he was afraid too. He was afraid for reasons like this, people thinking he was a horrible person for looking like a stereotype. But, I wasn't mad at him for that. Not any of that.

"I'm not scared of you or something. You aren't intimidating. In fact, it's the opposite." That caught his attention. "I hate you because you were scared. You were either too scared to join in on them laughing at me, or too scared to say something, but one way or another," I poked him in the chest, "_you were scared._"

He didn't take lightly to that. Not at all. "I ain't scared of nothin'!" He practically screamed, making me shake my head a little. "What's wrong, girl? You lose your fire that easily?"

"I just decided it wasn't worth it." I told him simply, walking off. And he let me.

It was a few hours before I saw Daryl again. I was laying on a big piece of toast in the kids play section, which was designed to look like huge versions of different meals, when I heard Daryl yelling.

I lifted my head up, my eyes rolling as I waited for him to see me and come screaming more angry stuff. But, he saw me, and the only thing I saw him do was run to me like his life depended on it. He got to me in just a few short seconds. "Have you seen 'em?" He asked, sort of raspy.

I just looked at him like he was crazy, which he might have been. "Who? There's no one here."

He yanked on my arm, pulling me from the toast, and covering my mouth before I could yell. I thought my comparison to deliverance wasn't too far off, and I was preparing to bite his hand with all of my might, when I heard them. It sounded like a group of guys. They were laughing and joking around, but then I heard some glass being shattered.

Daryl kept his hand over my mouth, so I wasn't able to ask him about them, but I knew why he was keeping me quiet when I heard someone whimper. Both me and Daryl lifted our heads above the food toy and saw two of the guys dragging a security guard who was tied up. I gasped, unable to look away. The man looked so scared, and my heart was aching.

Daryl put his lips to my ear and whispered. "We're gonna go hide in the movie theatre, alright? We'll take the stair case, then go in."

I nodded profusely, ready to get the hell out of there whenever he was, but we were both stopped dead in our tracks. A loud noise reverberated throughout the mall, and while I had no idea what the noise was, Daryl turned around quicker than lightning and watched with horror filled eyes whatever was going on behind us.

I almost didn't look. If it had him looking like that, I didn't need to see. He had the same look my daddy had when he walked in on me and my bloody wrist.

But, curiosity got the best of me, and I looked over my shoulder at where the security guard was laying on the floor, blood flowing from the back of his head.

One of the guys put his gun back into his holster, and my knees gave out. I fell down onto the carpet, my knees buckled beneath me, and Daryl dropped in front of me. "Listen, you don't have to like me, but you gotta trust me. I'm going to get us out of here, but only if you're willin' to listen to every damn word I say."

I just nodded, looking right passed him. He sighed, grabbing my hand and dragging me off to where I guessed was the staircase. I was wrong.

I saw a huge store a few feet in front of us, a big fish with words on it, but I didn't read it. Not until later. We got the entrance of Bass Pro Shop and I just stood quietly as he screwed with the lock on the gate. He got it open, and I was in such a shock that I didn't even question how he knew how to do it. I just followed him with blind faith.

He lifted it just enough for me to get in, then he ducked under and let it fall back down.

"There's weapons behind the counter." He told me, and I didn't care. I just wanted to sit down. My body felt numb and my mind couldn't get the image of that man out. I guess Daryl saw that because he turned back to me. "People die, Beth. It was shitty and the guy didn't deserve it, but it happens. I know you ain't ever been that close to death, but-"

"My momma." I said.

He stopped walking, turning to glance at me. "What?"

"I was there when she died. She got sick from something, and we all thought it was the flu till my daddy found some bite mark on her leg." He stood there listening and I visualized my momma laying there in bed. "Daddy told us it was rabies when she started going crazy, especially when I tried to give her a sponge bath."

I looked down, then lifted the bottom of my shirt, showing a cut along my stomach. It had gotten less noticeable, but there was no hiding it. It was a large line that went from one side of me to the other.

I really hoped that he didn't think I was trying to one up his scars. "No one told me that when you get rabies, you become hydrophobic. She took a clothes hanger to my stomach and didn't think twice of it. When that happened, we knew the sickness was fatal."

I stopped there, mainly because I just couldn't bring myself to go on. But, I saw the look on his face, saw the pity and even some empathy. I guessed one of his parents had died too, but I could also tell he wasn't going to talk about it.

"But, she was half crazy by then." I told him, flashing a small smile. "I'm just glad she didn't have to remember any of it when she calmed down."

Daryl watched me for a while longer, standing there and looking at me with a mix of awe and horror. But he hid it well, so I didn't blame him.

"I'm… I'm sorry." He told me, and I thought I had misheard him.

"No, I didn't say that so you'd pity me, Dixon." I actually didn't know why I had said it. To prove myself to him, maybe?

"I wasn't offering pity. I was offering an apology." He was proving to be quite different than my original thought. "Now, are we gonna hold down this fort or not, Greene?"

Oh no. Did I like him? My stomach had these weird butterflies. "I guess if there was anyone I would go up against some killers with, you'd be at least in the top ten." I gently offered, earning a boyish grin in return.

His eyes stayed on me after I was done talking, and I knew he was placing me in some category in his mind. I wondered which one? Little girl tries to make grown man like her?

Without another word, he led me to the counter and hopped over, going through the back door where I heard him hitting some metal. He was back there for a good minute, but when he returned, he had a crossbow and a rifle, two boxes of bullets stuffed into his pants pockets and some bolts under his arm.

"We're gonna be in so much trouble when morning comes." I whispered, and Daryl handed the rifle over to me. He handed me the box of bullets, and I guess I surprised him by being able to put some in because his eyes widened as I held it by my side.

"You know how to use that thing?" He questioned, and I couldn't help but smile in a "let's find out" sort of way.

That was how we ended up bunkered down in some fish pillows right inside a fishing boat. Daryl was leaning up against the wall and I was laying down, covered by a bear blanket. It was cold in there, so I tossed another rolled up blanket at him. He was less dressed than me.

He looked me over, then settled on my face, and I smiled up at him. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I still wanted to know what the hell he had been thinking at his apartment yesterday, and I nearly gasped in horror when I realized that it had barely been 24 hours since that happened. Time sure flies when a group of murderers are out. Or in, depending on your perspective.

"Merle doesn't have any tact." Daryl tells me without any sort of push to talk about it, and when I glance at him again, I see that he is playing with his hands, not looking at me. "He's a sonuvabitch. But, he's family, y'know?"

I shake my head. "Can't say I do." Maggie had always been sisterly in a classical sense, and Shawn too.

Daryl sits up a bit more, moving the horton away from him. "He's a dick, yeah, but he's always been there for me. He's the only person I got left." And I wanted so badly to say he had me, but did he? We didn't know each other well enough for that. "I may take a few beatings for him, or have to put up with those girls he brings home every night, but he's _family._"

And somehow, that saying from Lilo and Stitch came to mind.

_Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind. Or forgotten._

But sometimes, when that family member is not allowing you to be the better version of yourself, which I have seen recently in Daryl Dixon, they can be left behind. They can be left behind because _they're not family._

"Just because he's blood doesn't mean he's family." I told him without thinking, but I saw his eyebrows get a little tilted in anger, so I tried to dig myself out quickly. "I'm not saying disown him, I'm just saying that you have to let him know he can't mess up your life. If you don't want those girls there, kick them out. If he gives you shit, give him shit back. He may be a shitty guy and make you feel like one too," I didn't know whether or not he was too angry to listen by this point, but I kept talking, "but you're only a shitty person if you let him make you one."

Daryl didn't say anything to that. I was afraid I made him upset, so I was about to speak again to attempt to dig myself out again (which was honestly just digging me in further but hey, what can you do), yet he stopped me.

"What he did to you wasn't alright. I know that." He was watching me now. His eyes watching my every movement, and for some reason, I liked it. It made me nervous and jumpy, but God I liked it. Not in that strange young girl with older guy sort of way, but Daryl Dixon has proved to be rather good company, and I liked him. Not _like _like him or anything, but I enjoyed him being around me. He made me feel safe.

"Knowing what's right doesn't mean much unless you do what's right." Leave it to me to quote Theodore Roosevelt in a conversation with someone I am trying to make like me.

Daryl smiled at that, and suddenly, I was aware that he was a lot smarter than his stereotype. I could tell he knew where that quote came from, and it made me smile so damn much.

Our little moment lasted until we heard the sliding of the gate. My eyes shot to his, and he grabbed his crossbow and put his finger over his lips, telling me to stay silent. I didn't need to be told, trust me.

He climbed out of the top enough to see where they were, and I guess they were pretty close. "The hell you doing in there, old man?"

I saw Daryl's body go rigid, and he let his crossbow slide down a little into the boat. I lifted my own weapon, holding my breath.

"Well? Say something, asshole." Another guy said, and Daryl moved a little.

"I got locked in the store. I was just trying to buy my friends daughter a gift for her birthday," he said, and I couldn't help but notice the insane similarities for our reasons to be here.

And while I would have immediately fell for the sympathy card, I guess these guys were a bit worse citizens than me. "Get the fuck out of that boat."

Daryl easily obliged, and I watched with strange anticipation as to whether or not he would take the Horton. My stomach was in my throat, and my mind was going to so many places. I just started liking Daryl, and now he was going to get killed.

Oh god. They can't do that. Jesus Christ, they can't do that!

I couldn't breathe now. My heart was racing so incredibly that I was afraid they might see the boat moving in the beat. But, Daryl surprised me when he yanked the crossbow up quickly, holding it to I guess the group. "Walk out of this store and nobody has to paint the floor red." Daryl offered.

"It's six against one, old man. And that boat needs some color." One of them said, making me want to rip off his stupid head. How can people just talk about murder so easily? "Sides, what are you gonna do with a crossbow? We have _real _guns."

I guess that struck a nerve with Daryl because I heard the guy fall to the ground and cry out, Daryl ducking into the boat as guns fired.

"Why would you do that?!" I yelled/whispered at him. He turned to me, his eyes wide with concern.

"You ready to trust me?" He asked, and I just looked at him with disbelief, and he laughed, patting my hand that was on the ground.

It was some sort of electrocution, the feeling I got from his touch. And he felt it too, I suppose, since he stopped, his smile falling. Good lord, Beth. What the hell was I thinking? And at a time like this?

But, honestly, we had been staring at each other all night. Even when I hated him, I couldn't deny that my palms got sweaty when his eyes met mine.

"I trust you."

He blushed then, which made me blush too and when I saw him heading back to the top of the boat, I grabbed his arm and pulled him down, my lips slamming into his and my hand pulling on his hair. He didn't move for a moment, but when he did, god he did.

He wrapped an arm around the back of my shoulders, pulling me in closer as his tongue ran along my bottom lip, and I opened up to feel him. I guess I could play it off on being in shock, but that could wait till later.

I pulled back first, and he groaned when I did. "In case you don't come back." I told him, and he just gave me these damn heart eyes. Maybe he was in shock too.

This time when he went up, I let him. The gunshots stopped one at a time, and when his bottom half exited the boat, I moved to the top as well. Bad mistake.

There was one guy left, his gun aimed to a boltless Daryl Dixon. Daryl stood with one hand up, and the other holding the crossbow.

"You killed them! You fucking killed them!" The guy screamed.

"You would have killed me, cupcake." Daryl replied, his voice calmer than I had ever heard it.

The man smiled. It wasn't a normal smile either, it was a Cheshire cat smile that went from one end of his cheek to the other. It was the smile of someone crazy. "Don't jump the gun." And he meant it quite literally.

Everything was kind of rushed after that.

Two gunshots rung through my ears, and both men fell to the ground. It had a matrix feel to it, and I thought I was dreaming for a good moment. How the hell had my life went to shit so quickly? It was just a few hours before hand when I had been completely content being some girl who couldn't stand her loud neighbors, and now she was watching one get shot.

I bawled to say the least, climbing out of the boat and throwing my gun somewhere beside me as I ran to where Daryl laid. There was blood coming from him, and I could hardly see through my tears, but I did see some movement from him.

"I guess you can use that gun." He told me, pulling himself up. It was a shot to the shoulder, and I threw myself at him and just cried. It was over, and I was insanely tired. He had his hand wrapped around my waist, and I was so glad he wasn't angry about me ruining his shirt with my tears.

"I think the stores are about to open. The suns coming up and they open at 6, right?"

I nodded, still crying. He helped me get up, and I let him lean on me a little as we walked. I didn't look back to see the men lying on the ground. I couldn't do it. But, I did grab a blanket, and when we passed the security guard, I laid it on top of him.

The cops came after the first worker opened the doors and saw us, bloody and limping. They got our statements and let us know that we wouldn't be charged with anything, which I could honestly care less about at the moment. I just wanted to get home.

Daryl wouldn't let the medics take him to the hospital. When they asked him why, he told them, "I have to get her home." And I think I cried more. He came back over to me and let me lead him to my car, and when I told him I'd be fine, he stole my keys and opened the passenger door for me. I got in, and he got in the drivers seat and we left.

When we got to my apartment, he seemed less sure of himself and told me he'd be in his house cleaning himself up if I needed him.

Well, screw that.

I kissed him. This time on the cheek, but it seemed enough to let him know I wanted him to come in. I got some bandages and a needle and stitching thread from my first aid kit, making him sit down on a bar stool.

"Take off your shirt." I told him. His body went rigid, and I smiled.

"I'm not gonna jump your bones, Dixon." I assured him, even though it was slightly tempting.

He looked back at me, putting his hand beneath his shirt and lifting up. I knew immediately what he hadn't wanted me to see, but I didn't say anything. I just leaned forward, rubbing a finger along one of the largest of the many scars, feeling him shudder beneath my touch.

"Do you need some pain killers before I do this?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"You got any alcohol?" He asked, and I shook my head.

I thought he was going to leave when he started to move, and I almost grabbed him to keep him down, but then I saw something metal in his hand. He opened it to me, showing me his keys. His house keys. "Should be in the cabinet above the sink." He told me, leaning over on my counter. I suppose he was in a lot worse pain than I thought. His eyes were closed and his breathing was getting deeper.

I walked out and went to his door, putting my hand on the knob only to find that it was open. When I went in, I decided to ignore the dirt and the bottles everywhere. I think I saw a needle too, but it wasn't my business. Not yet, anyway.

I opened the cabinet above the kitchen sink, finding quite a few bottles of alcohol. I ended up grabbing the everclear, but when I turned to leave, a rather dirty chest was blocking my way.

"Whatcha' doin' in my house, blondie?" Merle asked me, his breath hitting me in waves as a mixture of throw up and cheap beer.

I tried to move passed him, but he wouldn't let me. "Look, I'm just getting this for Daryl."

"Oh, so now you and Darlina are mashing pissers? When the hell did that happen?" He slurred, stepping closer, opening a door for me to duck under and go around. I was almost to the door when he grabbed my arm. "Don't run away from me, girl!" It felt like it might bruise.

"Look, Daryl-"

"Is what? Tell me, bitch." He held onto me, but I kept my mouth closed. Daryl didn't need this guys shit right now. "You know what, nevermind. Where is he? I'll talk to him myself. Gotta keep him away from some cunt like you." I still didn't respond, and Merle yanked me towards him, making my arm nearly rip out of the socket. "Tell me where my brothers at."

"I'm right here, Merle." Daryl said, walking in the door. He looked furious, and when I followed his gaze, I saw him looking at where Merle had a hold of me. "Let go." He said, his voice hard.

Merle didn't, but he did loosen his grip. "Where you been? The hell happened to your shoulder baby brother? Did this one get a little kinky in the sack?" He turned to me, "maybe I should give ya a go."

"God dammit, Merle. Let her go. I ain't gonna tell you again."Daryl said, walking into the room.

Merle looked between me and Daryl, and I saw the small look of betrayal. "You choosin' her over me?"

"That's not what I'm doing and you know it." Daryl sounded so exasperated and I couldn't just stand here and watch him suffer.

I quickly took advantage of Merle's attention being elsewhere, yanking my arm from his grasp and heading over to Daryl. Something Merle didn't take kindly too.

"You lil' bitch! Come back here!" Merle was charging now, and he almost got to me, but Daryl shoved him back with his good arm.

"I told you to stop!" He yelled. "Leave her the hell alone, alright? Go get in the bed and sleep for a few days. Walk away, Merle. It's what you're good at." Daryl told him, shutting his older brother up real quick.

Merle stood in the middle of the living room as me and Daryl went back to my apartment. I sat him back on the stool, not speaking a word. I wasn't going to say anything until he spoke. This was something big to Daryl, standing up to his brother.

He drank the Everclear as I dressed the wound, cleaning it with some of the saline solution I had in the cabinet for this sort of thing. After seeing the wound, I decided stitches weren't needed and that the wound just needed to drain.

After I had applied some gauze and ointment, I lifted myself up onto the counter in front of him. He was looking at me, and I saw that he had hardly touched the alcohol. "Why didn't you ask for something else?" I wondered, thinking I had grabbed something he didn't like.

He watched me a bit more before lifting his hand and rubbing it down his face. "Rick's gonna kill me if I don't get Judith something." He whispered, and I threw my hands out.

"You know Rick and Judy!?" I practically yelled. Daryl's eyes shot to me again.

"Yeah, you do too?" I nodded and he smiled. "So you're the Beth they always talk about."

I blushed, looking away. Judy was my pride and joy, and me and Rick had been close since I helped him get Carl to a hospital after the boy got shot a few years back. "Yeah."

Daryl stood up. "Well, it's settled then. I'll drive you to the party tomorrow." He started walking to the door, and I guess it was because I didn't want him near Merle right now, but one way or another I blurted out one of the most impulsive things I could have said.

"Stay the night."

He stood still after that. "Beth-"

"Shut up, Dixon." I told him, grabbing his arm and pulling him into my room. "I swear we won't do nothin'. Just stay with me." It came out in a whisper, and I was terrified he'd say no, but he ended up kicking off his boots-which he picked up and put outside my bedroom door- and when he went to the bed, he was only in his pants. I walked into the restroom, taking off my shirt and pants, grabbing the big shirt I had wore the night before and slipping it on, walking back out into the bedroom. I felt his eyes on me, but it just made me giddy. I felt quite salacious when my hips moved a little more than usual.

I turned out the lights, then crawled into bed, my body fitting against his quite nicely. When I shut my eyes, I heard the gunshots, I saw that man fall. I felt my fingers pull the trigger again.

We had to come back in for questioning two days from now, but I didn't want to have anything to do with that situation ever again.

I yelped when I felt Daryl wrap his arm around me, pulling me into him. "It's alright. I'm here." He told me, his nose nuzzled into my hair.

I fell asleep with one thought after that. 'How the hell am I going to explain this to Maggie tomorrow?'

Daryl POV

We walked into the party together. It was the first time I had ever had someone like her beside me, and it made me want to take her with me everywhere. I didn't give a damn if anyone thought weird of me, not when Beth was there. She was sweet and she was so damn bright. She woke me up that morning to breakfast in bed, checking my gauze and leaning down to give me the best kiss of my life.

The only girls I had ever hung around with were ones that Merle brought home. Ones that laughed when he made a shitty joke or moaned when he hit them in the bedroom. Ones that he had to pay to get them there. I couldn't imagine why Beth let me stay with her, but I was glad she did.

I had seen the bruise my brother left on her and saying that I had seen red was a fucking understatement. We talked about me kicking him out, and I swear I had never been so open with a girl in my life. It was like I was seeing life in color and this was only after knowing her for a day.

Rick came to greet us at the door and was surprised we knew each other. We told him what happened the day before, and he said he had heard about it on the news. He was about to go grab Judy when Beth stopped him.

"Let me go surprise her." She said in a conspiratorial voice, sneaking off, but giving me a bright smile before she did. I felt my chest constrict a little, and when I came back to reality, Rick was grinning something stupid at me.

"You got somethin' to say?" I asked, not really sure I wanted an answer.

Rick shook his head, still grinning. "Just glad you found something worth keeping." He said, then walked off.

"Keep the cryptic comments to a minimum, alright?" I hollered at him, and he just shook his head again. Guy must have been going insane.

Suddenly, something attacked me. I jerked around, hands clenched, when I saw it was Judith and Beth standing behind her. Beth gave me this look, like every other look she gave me where she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Uncle Daryl, Aunty Beth just told me that she liked me more than anyone else." Judith's eyes were so happy, I was smiling just looking at her. I glanced at Beth and she was doing the same.

"Is that so?" I reached down, grabbing her and putting her on my good side. "Well, it just so happens that I like you more than anyone else too."

Judith giggled and I laughed. I stopped when I heard Beth's sweet laugh from in front of me though, and I just looked at her. Really looked at her. When the hell did I become this weird sap? How did this girl change me so quickly?

"Uncle Daryl lied." Judith said, making me look up at her. "He likes Aunty Beth too."

Beth opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it again, letting it go into a smirk. I watched the blush form on her cheeks, and I felt my heart beat thump something awful in my chest. "But not as much as I like you, lil Asskicker." I told her, and she giggled at the nickname.

"Oh god, it makes so much sense." Beth said, and when I looked at her, she continued. "I never knew where that nickname came from, but it makes so much sense now." She said as if she just understood Davinci's Code or something.

Judith started to wiggle out of my arms, seeing some of her friends walk into the room, so I let her down. Beth and I watched her run off, and suddenly, I felt her hand touch mine. We both jumped a bit, either one looking away from the other.

"Get a room." Rick said in passing as he went to greet more parents.

"I'm waiting till the fifth date." I replied, and Beth hit me in the side. I smiled, looking over at her and she was smiling back. She was always smiling. "What?"

"I hate you, Daryl Dixon." Then she leaned up, giving me a quick kiss, which clearly wasn't enough, before she took off to play with Judy and her friends.

"I'm screwed."


End file.
